Zorpox An Impossible Quartet 13
by DJ Dubois
Summary: As Ron and Yori adjust to married life, a part of his past comes to light. How will they deal with it? And what are their enemies up to? Please r & r! Ron/Yori; Kim/Rick my OC
1. Truths revealed

Zorpox (An Impossible Quartet 13)

DJ Dubois

June 2010

Rating T (Teen)

Notes: Kim Possible and her cohorts belong to Disney. All other characters unless noted are of my own creation and are fictitious. Please send comments to .

Chapter 1 [Yamanuchi—Ten months following "Doppelgangers"]

[A/N: This piece follows "Role Play" from my Super Lana Series. You'll see how that ties in here.]

The skies over the Japanese islands were a clear robin's egg blue on that April morning. The birds chirped from their perches while building their nests. A brisk wind kicked up the last bit of winter chill from the north.

In Yamanuchi's courtyard, Sensei observed his students' drills with a critical eye. Even if it had been a quiet year for the ninjas and _shinobi_, he knew the demon still waited for an opening to strike. Furthermore, Bertrand du Dijon still lurked in the shadows after stealing the second _tempus simia_. He labored on his staff while limping around the stones.

He could see Ron, Yori and Rufus going through their motions crisply. Despite their own version of 'distractions,' they remained a model of consistency. Indeed, they would soon go up for sensei status in their own right.

Hirotaka, on the other hand, had stagnated. Perhaps tempted by the demon, he had fallen to the temptations of the local village women. Several times he had skipped meditations or valuable training sessions to play the cool teen with them.

_How I wish I could make him see the light! _Sensei groused to himself. He made up his mind to speak to Hirotaka again soon.

["Excuse me? _Sensei Sama_? It's Miranda. Might I request an audience?"] Miranda asked telepathically.

He smiled ever so slightly. _If anyone can deliver a message, it will be Miri Chan. _["_Hai, Miri Chan_. I need a boon of my own. Would you be willing to stage the Flying Crow maneuver?"]

["Flying crow? If you wish. Which of your students needs a butt kicking? Not Ron or Yori!"] she agreed.

["No. Hirotaka needs a lesson in humility. I wish for the others to see it. In full garb," he instructed.]

["_Hai, Sensei Sama. _Deirdre will mist me in there. Any particular way in that you prefer?"] she inquired.

["By the mulberry tree will be fine. He is strutting over there like a clown,"] he assessed.

She ground her teeth. ["I will be glad to do so, Master. Give me five minutes."]

Sensei nodded almost inconspicuously. To most of the students, it was imperceptible.

Yet from where she trained, Yori could tell something had happened. She knew Sensei had been on Hirotaka constantly. To see the aged one lighten his gait and give a bit of nod to the air meant a telepathic contact of some kind. _What is it now?_

Sensei saw her recognition and shook his head as if to say 'don't interfere'.

"What gives?" Ron asked.

"Focus on the exercise, _Ron San. _Sensei wants extra concentration," she urged.

The American student nodded and made sure to get his motions right. From the almost year and a half's worth of training there, he'd eliminated a great deal of the awkward clownishness. He'd gained confidence and stamina. He also fought more consistently with his _tai-sheng-pe-kwar_.

Plus having Global Justice to train with didn't hurt either…..

On top of that, the golden wedding band glinted in the sun. He smiled at his wife and kept going at their training.

"You betcha," he agreed and did so.

For several minutes, the session went as expected.

Then a shadow leapt silently from the roof of the central structure to the mulberry tree.

Underneath its branches, Hirotaka continued to halfway do his drills. He ignored his instincts to look above.

That is until the dark suited ninja dropped from the branches right on top of him.

"Stay back! Hirotaka, defend our honor!" Sensei ordered.

"_Hai, _Master Sensei!" he agreed while unsheathing a kitana and circling the attacker.

Miri shook her head. She could see his movements were a bit off. When he was at full strength, it was a good sparring match for her. But impaired, it was only a matter of time. She feinted twice to draw him in.

He lunged with a full swing of steel.

She flipped over it and kicked him face first into the stones. She disarmed him by stomping on his sword hand. Then she literally pinned a knee into his back. "Yield, Fool! Yield and I'll spare your life!"

He struggled but could get no leverage.

She pinned his arms and tied them with her sash.

"Yield, Hirotaka, you have shamed yourself and us all," Sensei pointed out. "Thankfully we are not under attack. It is only an object lesson." He nodded to the ninja attacker and bowed. "_Domo arighato."_

"_Hai." _The ninja returned the bow.

Ron's eyes went wide. He turned to Yori who watched with approval. "You knew?"

"I suspected, _Ron San. _Let your American style show run to its conclusion," Yori advised.

"It is over, Sister," Miranda indicated before unmasking. "_Konichiwa__, _my friends. As Master Sensei teaches us, _never _lose focus for an instant! If you assume, you're lost!" She stood and pulled Hirotaka to his feet. Then she freed his hands. "You're drunk and wobbly on your feet."

"You, a _Gaijin_, judge me? I at least stay here full time! You…deal with the freak more than us," he spat. "Even _Stoppable San _is more loyal than you!" He spat in her face.

"Now wait a minute!" Ron snapped. "That's not fair, Hiro!"

"Thanks, Ron, but I can handle this," Miranda noted. "Life is about obligations, Hirotaka! I have two families. You all and my blood family back in Kansas. You, _baka_, have NO right to criticize me! I train with honor and carry myself accordingly even back there!" She made him float in the air and pinned him to the tree. "And nobody calls my Uncle Dave a freak. Am I clear?"

He didn't answer.

She grabbed him by the hair and yanked his face back into line with hers. Then she slapped him across the face hard. "AM I CLEAR?"

He ground his teeth at the display but nodded. "_Hai."_

"Miranda, enough," Sensei insisted.

"As you wish, _Sensei Sama. _Remember though, all of you. Loyalty above all to the whole and the rest above yourselves." Miranda dropped the telekinesis, letting Hirotaka fall into the mud. "Do not shame yourselves." She took a deep breath and bowed before Sensei. "Forgive the display, Master."

"It was necessary. Now you wish your audience. Please accompany me. _Stoppable San, Yori Chan _and _Rufus San _shall join us," Sensei acknowledged. "The rest of you should meditate. We will meet again here after the noon meal." Once the students had dispersed, they headed for Sensei's office.

"It will be safe for us to speak in here. Summon the priestess," the teacher bade.

As soon as he said that, Deirdre stepped into the room via a mist portal. "My gratitude for seeing us."

"You have helped us in the past. It is my pleasure to see if we can help," Sensei acknowledged.

"Thanks," Deirdre sighed. "We just finished a big battle in the other universe with one of Papa's worst enemies. This guy had rewritten all of history to eliminate certain events…"

"Other universe?" Ron gasped.

"I have known of this parallel universe for some time, _Stoppable San_. But we should let our guest continue," Sensei replied.

"Thank you," Deirdre continued. "Anyhow Lousain had rewritten events. It took both of our dimensions to stop him and his army. Everything's back to normal except that my parents and little brother are missing."

"Your parents?" Yori wondered.

"Uncle Dave's counterpart, Yori," Miranda clarified. "Complete with an alternate Protector personality."

"If he's missing, that's gotta be bad!" Ron realized.

"Major bad! YUK!" Rufus chimed in while recalling the dark encounters.

"If he's hurt or in trouble, it could be. That's why we're here," Miranda concurred while rubbing the mole rat's head.

"Our enemies have waited for such an opportunity. If he or the others can be taken, the demon shall do so. _Stoppable San_, contact _Load San _please. Meantime the facilities of this school are of course at your disposal, _Miri Chan_ and our friends'," Sensei assessed grimly.

Ron nodded. "I'm all over it, Master." He took out his Ronunicator and sent the signal.

Wade's face popped up. "Hey, Ron! What's going on? Isn't this training time for you and Yori?"

"_Hai, Wade San_," Yori agreed. "We need a scan done."

"No sweat. Who are we looking for?" Wade queried.

"For my uncle's counterpart in addition to his wife and son, Wade," Miranda indicated.

"Your uncle has a twin?" Wade wondered while admittedly getting apprehensive. He accessed the file from the Iguana caper and cross referenced the readings. "Accessing satellite." He watched for a couple of minutes and then shook his head. "Sorry, guys. The only reading's coming from Kansas."

"From our version," Miranda guessed. "Thanks, Wade. We're looking too. Figured a boost would be great."

"Hey anything to help. We'll talk with Kim and Rick. Maybe Global Justice can do something," Wade offered before signing off.

"We'd appreciate that. Thank you," Deirdre expressed sadly. "Miri, would you like to stay and visit? Or shall I take you back? Sorry but I have to run. My high priestess wants a progress report."

"I need to get back. Master, I'll have the other connection get me back here in the next day or two. Somebody needs to speak with Hirotaka about this morning," Miranda explained while bowing.

"It will be done. Give our best to our friends, _Miri Chan_. Stay alert," Sensei advised.

"_Hai, Sensei Sama_," Miranda agreed before following Deirdre into the mists and vanishing from the room.

"I wish we could do that! Man, I could go to Bueno Nacho anytime I wanted," Ron griped to himself.

"As with the Lotus Blade, such skills are not to be taken lightly, _Stoppable San_. Nor is a dark power which runs loose like this. Certainly I do not need to remind you of such a thing," Sensei declared pointedly.

"No. I know. Sorry, Master, I meant no disrespect," Ron apologized. He shuddered while recalling how he had lapsed under the Attitudinator's influence into a darker and more sinister persona…Zorpox. He didn't want to think of what his alter ego would do with the monkey power or with the school's secret.

Best the world didn't find that out.

"_Ron San_?" Yori wondered.

Ron shook his head. "Just past stuff, Yori. Nothin' I really wanna get into."

"Zowpox," Rufus revealed.

Ron shot his friend a dirty look and then bowed quickly to Sensei. Then he left the room.

"Who? Sensei, what is this?" Yori wondered.

The aged master rubbed his brow. "Just as _Dubois Sama _has his alter ego so too does _Stoppable San_. I have seen glimmers of that one in his mind. You two are now husband and wife,_ Yori Chan_. Such matters are between you both. I shall work to fill in whatever gaps I can after you two speak. But such things should be broached by one partner to the other first."

"_Hai, Sensei Sama_. _Domo_," she concluded as she and Rufus both bowed to him. Then she let Rufus slip into his pocket pouch before taking off.

She needed to think. Then she definitely needed to comfort her husband as best as she could.


	2. Kim's Issues

Chapter 2 [An hour later—Global Justice Training Center—Amsterdam]

Half a world away, Kim trudged down a long white hallway feeling exhausted by the series of sessions. GJ constantly worked to upgrade her physical and mental limits and endurance through every test imaginable.

And she used to think her old missions were harsh…..

_Kind of makes me miss Barkin. Almost…._ She bit her lip while heading for her door. While she knew that being an agent was important, she missed more than Barkin or high school.

She missed Ron and Yori.

She didn't understand why the organization kept sending Rick on mission after mission. _They want to break us up? This tanks! _She frowned while almost hearing Ron say those words.

She definitely missed his humor and antics.

She swiped the ID card and walked into her room sadly. Despite GJ's best attempts to make it look like her room in Middleton, it didn't feel like home to her. She considered the portrait from Ron and Yori's wedding.

She, Rick and the happy couple were so overjoyed with things. Everything seemed possible at that point. Life seemed so full of joy and easy. _How could it change so much? How do Ron and Yori deal? _

The Kimmunicator went off unexpectedly.

She took it out of the drawer and considered it. GJ didn't allow it on her during classes, meetings or the training workouts. Consequently she had taken to leaving it in the room much of the time. Still it was proving to be her lifeline to something more. She pressed the receive button to find Yori looking sadly at her. _Now what? _"Hey. What's the sitch?"

"We are dealing with matters here at the school, Kim. _Ron San _and I are still in good standing of course," Yori assured her.

"But? Yori, Ron's not hurt, is he?" Kim pressed.

"No. We are fine. But I have question he will not answer. One from past that hurts him," Yori detailed. "Do you know if _Ron San _ever had mental issues? Sensei refers to this 'Zorpox'."

Kim sighed and suppressed a shudder at the memory of her dear friend as the evil genius. Granted it only happened twice but each appearance proved frightening.

Zorpox was an incredible enemy without scruples and a matching genius for technology and planning. The Attitudinator had given him Drakken's evil. He amplified it.

Fortunately she, Rufus and Wade had reversed the condition relatively quickly. After the device's destruction, she'd thought that it was behind them.

And now the alter ego's ghost was rising once again.

"We ran into a device called the Attitudinator. It switched moral polarity. Anyhow the sitch was that it switched Ron's and Drakken's personalities. Drakken became good. Ron became really evil. Worse though, he was an evil genius capable of anything. He called himself Zorpox." Kim rubbed her temples.

"_Ron San _as evil? I cannot believe that!" Yori protested.

"Ron wouldn't be. Zorpox is. Trust me; now that Ron has the monkey power and the Lotus Blade, we don't want Zorpox getting out. He's like Miranda's uncle on the dark stuff. Whole other personality with issues," Kim clarified.

"There is much I don't know," Yori realized sadly.

"Hey! Ron loves you. He just didn't think it was important. Go to him. It'll be okay," Kim assured her.

"_Domo, Kim_." She smiled at her former rival and now one of her best friends. "You look sad too."

"Long days of training here. I miss home. Rick's always off on missions. Sometimes I don't know what the sitch is anymore," Kim griped.

"It is that way, Kim. I remember when Sensei first took me in. I missed my parents. I got through it as you Americans say. Miranda was same way. You must become like iron yet keep soft inside," Yori advised.

"Thanks, Yori. You really rock," Kim expressed while allowing herself a smile. "Hey. I get a week off in a couple of weeks. Think Sensei would mind a visit?"

"I am sure he will say yes but let me ask first. _Domo, Kim. _Say hello to Rick," Yori concluded before disconnecting.

Kim put her head on the pillow letting it sink into the softness. Reconnecting with her friend had made her feel better. Still she wondered why Zorpox would come up now. _What's the sitch? Maybe I should call Wade? Nah. Don't bother him with this._

Just then a knock came from the door.

"Now what?" Kim asked while getting up. She knew Will Du had a habit of harassing her to 'put her in her place'. "Yes?"

"Flower delivery for former cheerleaders. Do we know one?" a familiar voice asked.

"SPANKING!" She opened the door to find Rick standing there with a bouquet of red roses and a big smile on his face. He wore a grey button down top and black slacks. "What's the occasion?"

"Can a guy dress up for his girl?" he supposed before they kissed. "Besides you've been down lately. I figured dinner was in order. Wanna go with?"

"Try and keep me away. Give me time to shower and dress. Then you have a deal, Mr. Trousseau," she accepted eagerly. "When did you get back?"

"An hour ago. Couldn't wait to see a certain redhead." He smiled. "Johan's got that perogi special going tonight."

Her mouth watered. "Half an hour. I want to look my best for you."

"Glad to see you're cheering up. Can't wait to share some great food," he indicated while kissing her again and handing her the flowers. "Half an hour then. Can't wait."

"Me neither," she expressed before watching him leave and then shutting the door. She smiled while the depression and the convag of the last hour flowed away. In her excitement over the date, her mind pushed the whole matter of Zorpox into a back file.

All she wanted were more flowers and some good perogies. A shower and they would be on their way…..


	3. Advice given and taken

Chapter 3

[Yamanuchi Gardens]

Ron wandered aimlessly through the bright varieties of flowers and plants while trying to get his moods straight. He wished that Sensei had not brought the past up. _Just when Yori and I were gettin' things good. _He'd worked hard to eliminate the klutziness.

Even the Lotus Blade responded to his every wish smoothly now.

Still he had felt the numbness since Team Possible had faced the Iguana ninjas. A numbness punctuated by a burning sensation.

"Cheer up!" Rufus admonished.

"I know, Buddy, but thanks," Ron expressed warmly to his pal. He came around a corner to find Hirotaka brooding there as well. "Maybe we should head back."

"There is room for both of us, _Stoppable San._" The other student stood and faced the blond _Gaijin_. "I suppose you are here to laugh."

"Laugh? Laugh at what, Hiro?" Ron inquired.

"How Arighatto embarrassed me. I was a clown," Hirotaka clarified. "Much as you can be."

"HEY!" Rufus snapped angrily.

"Whoa! Hey! I'm working on that! Dude, you really need to look in the mirror." Ron sat down beside his classmate. "I ditched the clown act when I realized I didn't need it. Before KP, Yori or Sensei were always in control and I was the back up. I didn't think I could do what I do. That's changed."

Hirotaka assessed Ron while hearing his words. He could definitely see the growth there even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. "It has. You take yourself more seriously." Then he rolled his eyes. "I cannot believe I take advice from _you _on this."

"And WHY not?" Ron put his hands on his hips and stared Hirotaka down. "I have responsibility now, Hiro! The sword! My marriage! Okay! I ain't some kid lookin' for my Mama to tuck me in at night! We're adults now. Start acting like it. Cut the cool slick stuff. The school needs ya to do more." He rubbed his forehead. "Stupid thing again."

Rufus shook his head. "Doctor!"

"It's nothin'." Ron shook it off.

"Go see Dr. Kogimoto, _Stoppable San_. You had lot of those," Hirotaka insisted.

"Yeah but it's stress. It'll go away," Ron dismissed. "Hiro, just start taking things seriously. You do that and you'll be back kickin' butt and takin' names in no time. Wish I could spar with you but I need some thinkin' too."

"I will do that. _Domo arighato, Stoppable San_," Hirotaka concluded while adding a bow and departing for the _dojo_.

Despite his bravado, Ron had to sit down from the pain. "Maybe I should."

"Maybe you should what, _Ron San_?"

He glanced up to see Yori watching him with concern. Instinctively his clown persona came online. "Hey! What's shakin'?"

She folded her arms across her chest, arched a skeptical eyebrow and frowned at him. "_Ron San, _I know when you are trying to do an American style cover down."

"It's cover up. And what cover up?" he denied.

"_Ron San! _I want to know what is wrong! Please!" she insisted. "I know about Zorpox."

He stared at her in shock. His face went pale. His eyes watered. "Nuts! I'm going to kick Wade's butt over this!"

She shook her head. "I talked with Kim." She kneeled in front of him. "It is okay to share with me." Seeing him bow his head. "_Ron San_?"

"I didn't want it coming up. I was afraid you'd think I was a…a….." he started.

"I do not understand," she commented.

"A monster," he continued dejectedly.

She recoiled at that word. "I would NEVER think that! I love you. This is not your fault!" She embraced him tightly. "You are so kind and gentle. You help Hirotaka despite what he did. You think constantly of others before you. I chose you as husband." She kissed him, letting her lips caress his. "Never forget that."

He felt his soul lightening from her presence. His chocolate brown eyes met her almond ones and felt the energy flowing there. He reveled in her touch and the soft strength in his arms. "I love you too. Just…wanted to protect you."

"Let me in, _Ron San_. Do not be afraid. Look at Miranda's uncle. He has similar issues yet he is a good man with family. We can have this too," she informed him.

He felt ashamed of the lack of trust he'd shown her. "I'm such a jerk. Here I have the best partner and I can't trust…."

She shook her head. "We must trust. Together we must grow." She clenched a fist with a determined look in her eyes. "I am your wife. You are my husband. We must trust. We must love."

He felt himself relaxing and gave her a sappy smile. "Wish we could take advantage of the sitch. Sensei would kill us."

She smiled suggestively at him. "Sensei knows we are married. We can close the door, _Ron San_. We _start_ with massage and continue on in American style passion."

He grinned. "BOO YEAH!"

"You and your American style cheering," she teased although she was glad to see it coming back.

"Rufus, hope you don't mind hanging with Chippy cuz the room's closed," Ron informed the mole rat.

For once, Rufus wasn't about to mind his humans having their fun. As long as Chippy ate his bananas, he'd eat nachos and wait it out.

[Stoppables' Room—an hour later]

Ron breathed deeply and reclined back against the mattress. His spirit soared after the passionate lovemaking with his gorgeous ninja babe. The aches of duress long had vanished. He let her have a quiet moment of thought as they lay together.

Finally she asked, "Feeling better?"

"Ooh yeah!" he agreed. He snaked his arm around her bare shoulders and cuddled closer to her. "Feeling even better now."

"I believe you like being American style greedy," she retorted playfully. She definitely didn't mind the intimacy herself. "Just remember, I want to be your equal partner, _Ron San._ Do not close me out."

"Cool," he agreed as the Ronunicator went off. "Man, who'd call now?" He rolled over between the device and his wife. "KP? Hey."

"Hey, Ron. I…" Kim saw Ron's bare shoulders and the vertical position he was in. "Oh wow! My bad."

Yori peeked over Ron's shoulder. She had pulled on her robe. "It is no trouble, Kim. We were just getting ready to speak again with Sensei."

Kim blushed while dealing with her own feelings on the matter. _Cut it out! They're married! Besides Rick's your BF now. Deal! _"I'm glad you two had your chance to…talk." She cleared her throat. "Ron, you know we're with you. If you want help, you have it."

"I know that, KP. Thanks," Ron expressed with a big smile. "You and Rick cool?"

"He just took me to a great dinner! If you and Yori visit, we'll take you there. It was spanking awesome!"

"We shall do so. It is up to Sensei as to when. _Domo, Kim_," Yori agreed.

"Say howdy to Rick, will ya? Hey gotta jet. Stomach waits for no meal," he requested.

Kim giggled. "Glad to see some things don't change. Later, guys. Thanks." She signed off.

"It is good to have such caring friends," Yori declared. "One needs support to live well."

"I have what I need right here," he assured her while embracing her again. "Come back later?"

"Try and stop me," she retorted with a warm sparkle in her eye. "Shall we shower and change?"

"We shall." He agreed while grabbing his own robe and following her toward the showers.


	4. Enemies scheming and attack

Chapter 4 [France—Mirabeau Chateau]

Dijon paced before the great fireplace in his chateau's living area. He knew from the reports that the _Ming T 'sai _had nearly refilled its ranks. He craved revenge for the defeat by Team Possible and the Legion in Los Angeles a year earlier.

Yet the recent "theft after theft" of the _tempus simia _offered many more opportunities. True there were many potential possibilities. He could pull any one of several beings into the conflict.

Those beings or combination thereof could negate the accursed influence of Yamanuchi's sensei. Once gone, they would mop up the students.

Dijon would gladly rip the Lotus Blade from the so-called Chosen One's dead hand himself. And that was before he'd dump his and his Japanese paramour's bodies in front of a certain café for his enemies to see for themselves.

"We will be revenged," he swore to the portrait over the fireplace.

_DIJON!_

The fire in the fireplace flared up revealing the demon's presence.

The immortal bowed. "Master."

_The moment is at hand! I have sent my dust to the accursed pile. And soon, the vaunted Chosen One will be my tool!_

"Stoppable? He would never serve us! We should kill him!" Dijon insisted.

_Patience, my vassal. Soon you shall see. The plan is working perfectly. _The demon disappeared while letting the fire burn down.

"Let us see," Dijon relented before heading for his command center. He'd see what was going on and hope in the demon's plans.

Chapter 5 [Market—Village adjacent to Yamanuchi]

The sun had broken through the clouds just as Ron, Rufus and Yori entered the nearby village on their quest: to find the ingredients for a perfect dinner.

Well at least the non-Bueno Nacho version of that….

Ron for his part felt better after the walk. The exercise cleared his head and got the blood pumping. Plus the time he spent holding the Better Half's hand was good for his soul too.

Yori admired the birds and nature as they progressed. She enjoyed the gentle breeze rustling through her hair. She too felt her heart skipping a beat when Ron would smile in her direction. Still she kept her composure remaining prim and proper. "One feels better when they relax. Do they not, _Ron San_?"

"You betcha. And I'm gonna cook you a feast. Just wait! The Ron Man's at work! Boo yeah!" he bragged as they entered the market square.

As always the region's farmers had their wagons lined around the area and displayed their wares for all to see. They had various kinds of meats, spices, vegetables, crafts and other knick knacks to sell and barter for.

And Ron loved to barter….

"Cheese! Cheese!" Rufus begged from her belt pouch.

"Hey! I ain't forgettin' about that, Buddy. We'll get some of _Gotiska San_'s stuff," Ron assured his friend.

Recalling the particular brand, the mole rat nodded. It wasn't BN quality but it was good.

"Remember though, we do not wish to bankrupt the school, _Ron San_," she teased.

"Have faith and watch a genius at work," Ron assured her.

"Oh bwother!" Rufus moaned while rubbing his paw across his forehead.

"There's a critic everywhere," Ron retorted albeit with a smile. "Watch out! I'm in the house! BOO YEAH!"

She had to crack a smile at the slight dose of his old Ron-ness.

Meantime he strode up to one farmer who had several types of produce for sale. "Afternoon, _Farsuka San_." He managed a bow for the slender aged gentleman.

"Good afternoon, _Stoppable San_," Farsuka replied. While he didn't know a lot of English, he knew enough to barter. "Good cabbage, water chestnuts and peppers." He motioned to a rack of pork ribs. "Meat very good too."

The thought of those ribs especially with a sauce he could whip up made his mouth water. He looked back at his companions.

"We have meat, _Ron San. _Just vegetables and spices," Yori reminded him.

"Aw Fuji!" Ron sighed.

"What?" Faruska wondered not getting the reference to the island's great peak.

"Nothing." He took a deep breath and felt the numbness again.

"_You want the ribs! Take them! Take the whole thing! They can't stop us! BWHAAA! BOO YEAHHHAAAAA!" _a strangely disturbing parody of his voice urged.

He shook his head and ground his teeth.

"_Ron San_, what is it?" she wondered.

"Sick," Rufus assessed.

"_Hai, Rufus San. _We should get back," she concurred. "_Faruska San_, how much for the cabbage, water chestnuts and some snow peas?"

The farmer named a price.

While she thought it was a little high, she nodded. "We agree, Honorable Sir." She paid the farmer and took their goods. "Can you walk, _Ron San_, or shall we rest?"

"I can do it. I….." Just then he smelled an almost sickingly sweet odor in the air. "What's that?"

"It does not smell like any flower I know," she replied cautiously. "Sensei will know." She rubbed her forehead. "I…I…"

"Yeah. Tell me about it. I…whoa!" Ron queried. He wobbled on his feet before collapsing into the mud.

"_Ron San! _I…." She felt herself getting drowsy too before falling unconscious as well in the square.

"_STOPPABLE SAN!" _Faruska exclaimed in a panic. While he didn't know the _Gaijin _that well, he knew the young man was kind and honorable. He remembered how he'd helped out on his farm about four months earlier when he had been sick.

Rufus skittered out of Yori's belt pouch and grabbed the Yorunicator. He pushed with all of his might on the emergency button.

Instantly Wade's face popped up on the screen. "Hey, Yori! What is…?" He stared at the screen. "Rufus?"

"Uh huh! Uh huh! Twouble! Twouble!" Rufus insisted while hopping up and down in animated fashion. He pointed the screen at their unconscious friends. "Sensei! Sensei!"

"I'm on it." Wade typed a few buttons and noted, "Got it! He knows, Rufus! Thanks! I'll get Kim and Rick too."

"T'anks!" Rufus expressed. He looked at the old farmer and shrugged at his surprise. "Help?"

"_Hai._" While the farmer expressed surprise at the mole rat's speech, he certainly owed Ron enough to keep a secret. He dragged each of the ninjas behind his stall and propped their heads up with a blanket apiece. "They rest."

"_Domo_," Rufus managed to say with a bow. Then the Yorunicator went off again. He answered it.

"Rufus, what's the sitch? What happened to Ron and Yori?" Kim asked with concern. She was trying to keep her panic in check.

"Don' know! Flower stuff," Rufus insisted while pointing at the air. "Smell."

"Flower stuff? Smell?" Kim wondered.

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" Rufus pointed at the air again.

"Wade?" Kim asked while bringing up the split screen.

"Bringing up the probe now," Wade told them.

From the side of the device, a small straw like appendage extended into the air and took a reading.

"Got it. Analyzing," Wade indicated.

Kim bit her lip wishing that she were there rather than Amsterdam. As she waited, she pressed her own emergency button on her GJ device. "Anything?"

Wade grimaced. "It's pollen all right but I can't tell what kind. This is so weird!"

Faruska looked at the screen and recognized her. "Kim Possible!"

"Yeah. And you are?" she wondered.

"_Faruska San_. I am farmer and _Stoppable San _friend," the farmer indicated with a bow. "Will keep him and friend safe. Know you from Nakasumi parade."

"Please and thank you, sir. _Domo. _I will get help," she replied. "Wade?"

"Sensei already knows, Kim. He's already sent a couple of people to get them. I've got a plane on standby at the airport," Wade informed her.

Just then, Rick ran into the room. "Kim! What's going on?"

"Ron and Yori just collapsed in Japan from some weird pollen. Sensei's got some people going out there," she reported. "What if it's fatal?"

"Pulses are weak, guys. Sorry," Wade added.

Seeing that his GF was worrying to beat the band, he assured her, "We'll talk to Dr. Director. She'll understand." He hugged her shoulders. "It's going to be okay."

"I know…but well….." She couldn't help worrying. Her eyes watered. "Hold me?"

His arms hugged her tightly against himself. "You know it. We'll make sure they're okay. They're our family."

She nodded silently.

"Right this way, Kim. Hey, I'm here." He kissed her cheek. "It's going to be okay."

She just followed numbly and silently said a few prayers in the process.


	5. Vigil

Conclusion [Yamanuchi—Five hours later]

Sensei sat behind his desk while combing through intelligence reports on the pollen. As with Wade, neither he, the ninja scientists or GJ (through Kim and Rick) could make heads or tails of the mysterious dust. He knew Dr. Kogimoto would notify him of any change in his students' condition. _They were just married. Pity. The demon is at work once more. _He rubbed his beard. "I wonder what to do now." He heard a knock at the door. _"Hai?"_

"Sensei, we came as soon as we could. Anything new?" Kim queried anxiously as she and Rick rushed into the room.

"Sorry to just barge in on you, sir," Rick apologized.

"It is quite all right, _Trousseau San_. I was going to check on _Stoppable San _and _Yori Chan _myself. Do not worry. Dr. Kogimoto, _Rufus San_ and _Miri Chan _keep watch," Sensei assured them. "Follow me."

The two teens followed behind him.

Meantime Rufus moped on the nightstand between his humans' hospital beds. While he didn't understand everything that was being said, he did know that the readouts did not bode well. He shook his head wishing he could've done more.

"Have faith, Rufus. It'll be all right. It has to be," Miranda advised while wiping Yori's brow off.

"Miranda? How are they?" Rick queried as he, Kim and Sensei entered the room.

"Pulses are a little stronger but still dangerously low. Did you speak to your tech guy?" Miranda reported.

"He has no clue," Kim replied sadly. She brushed the hair back into place on Ron's forehead. "I can't believe this sitch! What's the deal?"

"The deal was magic," Sensei assessed.

"That demon again," Miranda assumed. "Terrific. Wonder what that creep has up his sleeve this time?"

Just then, Ron's eyelids moved slightly.

A slight blip registered on his chart.

"That was him! Ron! It's us! Come on! COME ON!" Kim bade desperately.

Sensei shook his head. "_Stoppable San _is not dead, Kim Possible. Still something is happening in his head. We must watch and see."

"_Hai," _Miranda concurred. She handed Kim the rag. "I need to call America and give the folks an update. Spell me for a minute? Thanks."

"Sure," Kim agreed and did so. She sadly continued the litany. "Rick?"

"Right here, Kim," he agreed while squeezing her free hand. "Rufus, thanks for watching."

"Suwe," Rufus expressed even if there was anywhere else he was going to be. Still he was glad that the other human team members were at their side.

Even as they all watched the two unconscious ninjas, they had no idea what was about to happen inside of Ron's mind.

A true battle indeed….

THE END (for now)


End file.
